bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyoshi
Tsuyoshi is the captain of the 9th Division. Appearance Tsuyoshi is a tall dark male who has a large scar on his face. He wears a monk uniform and carries two fans with him. Personality Unlike Shunsui the previous captain he is not laid back and he dislikes drinking, he thinks it's for people who cant deal with their emotions well. Since he is new to the scene as a captain he isn't too familiar with the rules but dosen't really care since he is a rebel anyways. He personally dislikes using his Zanpakutō mainly calling it stupid. He also seems to have a hatred for the 2nd Division and their loyalty to their duties at least thats what is assumed during the chapter Cast Down God's Hammer. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc He was seen training his troops in the forest. Second Coming of Aizen Arc He recently recieved a message that he was to report to the 1st Divison compound. During the meeting he mainly kept silent. His only words were when he told Third Division captain Ichiro to pipe down when the commander is talking. In the fourth chapter he is seen in a bar with Fujin talking about Aizen. Later on Yoko and Kano walk in to discuss the recent events with the arrancar. Suddenly Karasu (Zukia's crow) comes in a relays the same message and warns the captains about the new stronger Espada. In the chapter Cast Down God's Hammer he is seen with Fujin at the maggot's nest trying to find answers about Aizen and his apprentice. Unfortunately both failed in their attemp to gather information and left. They never knew that the man they itterogated had died shortly afterwards. He reappears in the chapter Cut Her Throat alongside Fujin, they are about to fight Isabella. The fight with Isabella is shown to still be going on in the chapter She Sings, She Dances, She Kills with the battle with the Espada severley damaging him and Fujin. All three of the fighters had caused severe damage in the immdeiate area and both captains had been injured to a high degree though they had managed to break Isabella's left arm. While the two captains were discussing a plan on how to counter her she snuck behind them and fired off a hazel colored Cero. Thinking that she had hit her target Isabella began to express her disgust for shinigami and how her sister was foolish for liking shinigami and human souls. Just then she heard the voice of Tsuyoshi , she looked up to see that both him and Fujin had survived her attack unscathed. Fujin asked Tsuyoshi if he thought Isabella was wondering how they survived. Tsuyoshi replied yeah and proceeded to mock Isabella for her efforts on killing them saying she shouldn't attack people who can deflect her attacks. Annoyed Isabella turned around and took off her veil revealing a tatoo on her left cheek. The tatoo was a number four meaning she was 4th Espada. She revealed her rank and her posistion as the daughter of the Espada King. She then vowed to crush them in his honor. Following Isabella being enraged she released her zanpakuto changing into a gigantic knight. She vowed that as a servant of the Espada King his power would crush the world. During the chapter Sexy Savage both him and Fujin decided that combining their zanpakuto was necessary to defeat Isabella. Both captains released their shikais and then fused their zanpakuto to creat a giant dragon warrior known as Ryujin. Powers and Abilities Tactics Specialist: Tsuyoshi is a brilliant stratagist and is able to discover an enemies abilities and weaknesses rather quickly. He had to fight Toshiro Hitsugaya in order to pass as a captain and he knew right away of how his Bankai relied on the water in the atmosphere. Kido Practiconer: Just like many other captains he has a general knowledge of Kido. Wind Manipulation: Tsuyoshi has the special ability to manipulate air by using his fans. He's also able to create air blades by swinging the fans. His best move involves him sucking the air right out of the opponent's body which causes them to pass out. However that move only works if the target's mouth is open. Wind Manipulation Version 2: Tsuyoshi is able to turn his spiritual energy into wind and can rotate it around his body at high speeds making it razor sharp. This allows him to cut an enemy without actually comming in contact with the opponent. Zanpakutō The name of Tsuyoshi's zanpakuto is Yofune Nushi which is named after a famous dragon who craved human flesh and demanded a maiden be sacraficed to him. Shikai : "Consume the Flesh" is the release command for Ryuu. :Shikai Special Ability: 'Summons a mighty ferocious black dragon to the field. :*'Fusion: Tsuyoshi can combine Yofune Nushi with Fujin's dragon Ryuu to create a dragon warrior known as Ryujin (lit.God of Dragons). Bankai: ''Not Yet Revealed ''(Though Fujin mentions that both he and Tsuyoshi have crappy Bankais.) Trivia * Loves Ramen Noodels * Occasionally travels to the human world and go to concerts * When he was alive he had many girlfriends. * He and Fujin are the only captains that can combine zanpakuto. * It is unknown how he and Fujin survived battling the 4th Espada Isabella for so long as neither of them released their zanpakuto until she released her full strength. It is possible that Tsuyoshi used his wind powers to deflect her attacks. Quotes * "What is it?" * "Quit being a pain in the ass" * "If you don't have anything valuable to say then shut up" Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:8th Division Category:Captain